


Embracing Your Merits

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Your Merits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated When The Thunder Loved The Snow I'm stuck. I will see if I can continue it. Here is for now another comfort fic as I've had a rotten day yesterday and today. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki had the worst couple of days, he was tired and drained. All he wanted was some sleep. When he finally got to his and Thor's chambers, he hadn't realized just how tired he felt till his head lay on the pillow.

His eyes closed instantly, sleep took over as he held Thor's pillow close to his chest. It was a habit developed by lonely nights, he hated when Thor was away from him and this comforted him.

Their chamber doors opened silently some hours later, the enchanting sight of his slumbering husband made Thor's heart skip a beat. He knew that Loki had been made to feel worthless; the last council meeting did not end well.

Loki did however hide his true pain well enough, till he arrived at their chambers and allowed himself to cry. Thor held him in his arms, letting him know he wasn't any of those things.

Now watching him sleeping, he wanted to embrace Loki as much he wanted him to embrace his merits and he had so many of them. Thor changed into his sleeping clothes, letting his hair down he then slipped into their bed.

Loki sensed Thor and clanged to him holding very tightly. Thor kissed the top of his sleeping husband's head, his arms wrapping around him in a loving protective embrace.

"Thor?" he suddenly asked half asleep his words slightly incoherent.

"I'm here my love, go back to sleep all will be well by morning" Thor soothed.

 

"Will it really?" Loki murmured feeling tears run down his cheek, sometimes he would cry in his sleep, thinking that only the pillow would be his witness.

Thor would on occasion catch this and comfort him till his tears subsided. He loathed seeing Loki like this; he wanted him happy as he deserved to be.

"Of course it will my darling, you'll see" Thor whispered kissing Loki's forehead.

As this point Loki was fully awake and shaking his head no even as Thor's thumb gently wiped his tears.

"Darling, you are not worthless, you have so much merit in you, I know this because I see it in your eyes and I feel it in your touch and in your kisses, in everything that you do I feel it" Thor said rubbing Loki's back.

"Thank you for that, I need to hear it, I sometimes do not believe it, but with you I find it so easy to" Loki said in a quiet drained voice.

"You've helped me with embracing my merits; I will help you with yours I promise my Loki" Thor said as he watched Loki falling asleep again in his arms.

"Embracing your merits" Loki murmured as sleep gradually took over.

"Yes my Loki" Thor said quietly as his eyes closed and they slept embraced in each other's arms. Loki kissed Thor's heart, knowing he would feel much better by morning.

THE END

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
